NAMIKAZE MINATO, HOKAGE KEEMPAT ITU AYAHKU
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Naruto baru tahu kalau hokage keempat yang ia kagumi adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dia mengetahui hal tersebut dari cerita guru Jiraiya. One shoot gaje dan aneh. Please read and review.


**Halo.. sekali lagi publish cerita one shoot. Dalam satu hari ada dua cerita fanfict yang Miu publish. Aneh bin ajaib, entah mengapa fict ini nongol tiba-tiba setelah publish cerita beberapa detik kemudian. Langsung aja yok.. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: KARAKTER-KARAKTER YANG BERMAIN DI FICT SAYA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI. SAYA TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN DARI CERITA YANG SAYA BUAT. CERITA INI SAYA BUAT UNTUK MENGHIBUR SEMUA YANG TELAH MEMBACA FICT SAYA INI. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.**

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICT**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**OOC, GAJE, ANEH, RACUN, EMPEDU DAN LAIN-LAIN YANG AKAN MEMBUAT ANDA MUAL SETELAH MEMBACANYA**

**JUMAT, 4 APRIL 2014**

* * *

**NAMIKAZE MINATO, HOKAGE KEEMPAT ITU AYAHKU!**

* * *

Aku terdiam saat mendengar cerita dari Guru Jiraiya. Betapa kagetnya aku mendengar cerita tersebut. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali ketika membayangkannya. Ternyata patung hokage keempat yang terukir di monumen bukit itu adalah ayahku sendiri. Namikaze Minato atau lebih dikenal dengan Yondaime. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Sepertinya aku bermimpi di siang bolong.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Naruto. Hokage keempat yang kamu kagumi itu adalah ayahmu. Aku sendiri adalah guru yang melatihnya dan mengajarinya jurus rasengan ini. Kamu percayakan?"

Begitulah ucapan Guru Jiraiya ketika ia sedang melatihku saat menggunakan jurus rasengan itu. Dari wajahnya yang mulai keriput itu, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia memang serius. Memang ia tidak berbohong sama sekali. Aku mulai mempercayainya.

Lihatlah dirimu. Kamu memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Rambut kalian pirang. Kedua mata kalian sama-sama berwarna biru. Senyumannya khas yang sama. Namun, sifat kalian sangat berbeda. Sifatmu mirip dengan ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina. Sangat bersemangat, pantang menyerah dan sangat berisik. Kamu beruntung karena memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu. Terutama ayahmu, dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi desa Konoha ini agar semua orang selamat dari serangan Kyuubi yang kini bersemayam di dalam tubuhmu. Sungguh besar pengorbanan ayahmu, yang kini dijuluki Hokage Keempat meskipun kini dia telah tiada sekarang.

Tambahan cerita yang terngiang-ngiang di telingaku saat ini. Aku sangat senang dengan cerita tentang orang tuaku dari Guru Jiraiya tersebut. Aku bangga dengan hokage keempat yang ternyata ayahku sendiri.

Kini aku telah berumur lima belas tahun, aku berdiri di atas sebuah rumah warga. Aku berdiri sambil tersenyum menatap dari kejauhan, patung wajah hokage keempat. Wajahku berseri-seri memperhatikan dengan seksama patung wajah ayahku tersebut.

"Hokage keempat…" kataku dengan suara yang keras."Ternyata adalah ayahku."

Aku segera melompat tinggi dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain untuk menuju patung wajah ayahku yang terukir di bukit tersebut. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

Ketika sudah dekat dengan patung wajah ayahku di antara patung wajah hokage yang terdahulu dan patung wajah nenek Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai hokage kelima sekarang. Aku berdiri di depan patung wajah ayahku yang tampak besar sekali. Kini terlihat lebih jelas wajah ayah yang kurindukan.

"Ayah…"

Tanganku memegang bagian pipi patung wajah itu. Terasa sekali hatiku sangat bergetar ketika menyentuhnya. Terasa kerinduan ini semakin menusuk jiwa dan ragaku kini. Aku tidak dapat membendung rasa sedih yang telah kutahan selama lima belas tahun. Tanpa terasa air mata ini turun juga membasahi bumi.

Aku menangis dalam kerinduan. Aku menangis dalam kesepian. Aku menangis dalam kesendirian. Aku menangis ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Kasih sayang ibu. Kasih sayang ayah. Meskipun aku tidak mengenal mereka dan tidak tahu wajah mereka seperti apa. Kini kusaksikan sendiri seperti apa wajah ayahku. Memang benar yang dikatakan Guru Jiraiya, aku mirip dengan ayahku, Namikaze Minato.

Aku bergetar tak berdaya di hadapan patung wajah ayahku. Seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani. Aku berpikir, seandainya ayah dan ibuku masih hidup. Akankah mereka menyayangiku dan menyambutku ketika pulang ke rumah?

Mereka sangat menyayangimu. Ayah dan ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Seandainya mereka masih hidup, kamu akan selalu bahagia karena mereka berdua akan selalu menyayangimu. Sampai kini kasih sayang mereka akan selalu ada untukmu, Naruto.

Benar, kasih sayang mereka masih hidup. Aku merasakannya. Meskipun raga mereka sudah tiada, namun cinta dan kasih sayang mereka masih ada untuk selalu mengarungi hidupku. Aku yakin bahwa mereka akan selalu ada di hatiku kini.

Aku mengusap-usap kedua mataku. Aku tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini. Aku harus bersemangat untuk membuat bangga ayah dan ibuku. Aku harus membuat mereka bangga.

"Ibu… Ayah.." seruku mengacungkan jempolku ke arah patung wajah ayahku. Aku menampilkan wajah tertawa ala tiga jariku.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menjadi hokage yang hebat seperti ayah. Akan aku buktikan semua ucapanku itu, ayah…"

Aku tersenyum dengan semangat membara. Terasa sekali ada angin yang bertiup lembut menerpaku sehingga kain pelindung kepala yang kupakai berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Tampaknya angin mendoakan semua apa yang telah kujanjikan di hadapan patung wajah ayahku ini.

Sebelum langkahku meninggalkan tempat ini, sekali lagi aku tatap patung wajah ayahku. Aku tersenyum membayangkan bahwa di hadapanku saat ini benar-benar ada ayahku sesungguhnya. Ia berdiri sambil memegang kedua bahuku dengan lembut. Serta ia mengatakan sepatah kata yang membuat aku bersemangat untuk melakukan semua tugasku.

"Naruto, anakku. Ayah doakan semoga cita-citamu untuk menjadi seorang hokage tersebut dikabulkan. Ayah percaya kamu mampu mewujudkan semua cita-citamu."

Aku terpana melihat senyuman dan wajah berseri-seri milik ayah yang kubayangkan.

"Aku pasti bisa mewujudkannya, ayah!"

Ayah tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku.

"NARUTOOO…"

Aku tersadar dalam imajinasiku. Aku pun menoleh.

"Sakura..!"

Ternyata Sakura yang memanggilku. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya dari kejauhan. Dia berada di atas atap rumah warga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" teriak Sakura dengan keras."Kita harus pergi ke Suna sekarang. Sai dan guru Kakashi sudah menunggu kita."

Aku mengangguk cepat seraya tertawa lebar ala tiga jari.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Aku segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Aku masih dapat mendengar suara ayah yang terngiang-ngiang dalam telingaku.

"Ayah percaya kamu mampu mewujudkan semua cita-citamu."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Secepat kilat aku melompat tinggi ke tempat Sakura yang telah menungguku dengan sabar.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Selesai. Fict-nya gaje dan aneh ya? Ceritanya pendek. Toh, Miu seneng bisa buat one shoot ini. Cerita ini Miu buat untuk mengenang papa yang sudah meninggal hampir setengah tahun. Sedih banget rasanya..**

**Miu ucapkan terima kasih buat reader yang telah membaca karya amatiran ini.**

**Maaf, bila fanfict ini ada kesalahannya. Mohon review dengan mengirim kritik, pendapat, saran dan kesan kalian tentang fict ini. Miu tunggu lho..**

**Miu hiatus beberapa hari, beberapa minggu, beberapa bulan dan nggak tahu kapan menulis fict lagi.**

**Salam Miu.**

**Sayonara ya…**

**Dan selamat hari bumi pada tanggal 22 april 2014…**

**GO GREEN AND SAVE OUR EARTH!**


End file.
